


Tourettes isn't fun

by Enirehtacelad



Series: Tourettes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I mean that's pretty much it, Multi, Stiles has tourettes, also Derek is the best, stiles thinks he isn't pack, that's the story plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enirehtacelad/pseuds/Enirehtacelad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't want the pack to know he has tourettes.  Then they find out.  Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tourettes isn't fun

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if all this is actually accurate about the actual disease, but it's how my friend with tourettes described it, so this is dedicated to her, and hopefully I wrote it well enough to please her. 
> 
> This is my first actual kind of fanfiction, after all.

His parents had thought it had just been his ADHD, the first time it happened. They had asked so politely and so caring for Stiles to stop his random clapping, erratic blinking, head jerking, wheezed squealing, and hand twitches the first night they ever let him stay up past twelve o'clock. He had tried, honest, but the more he tried to stop it, the more it hurt, and now his parents were getting angry and disappointed and Stiles just wanted to cry because he had gotten so good with his ADHD lately. They sent him to bed early, but he didn't actually sleep at all that night and the compulsive movement didn't stop until six the next morning when his parents came into his room to wake him up, even though they know he didn't sleep because they could hear him whimpering and the bed shaking from their room, God dammit, but they had no clue how to help. They visited his doctor that day, and on his birthday, he was triple diagnosed with extremely minor OCD, ADHD, and tourette's disorder. He had enough pills to make him dizzy. 

Three days later, his mother died in a car crash going to go pick up Stiles refill prescription for Adderall. Stiles was in the car with her and he still thinks it was his fault. His tourette's thankfully didn't act up anymore than it already did, and it was still active in the most inconvenient hours of the night. But at least no one knew about it. 

Three years later, after Stiles entire school found out, and he was bullied so much he was kicked out of school, the Sheriff and him moved to Beacon Hills, the smallest fucking town on the California spectrum. Stiles had apologized profusely to his father for making them move- he had been so careful, not spending the night at friends houses, definitely not asking to stay past ten, and any random outbursts he had he could blame on ADHD and he had tried so hard, and the sheriff still somehow looked disappointed, and In who, Stiles wasn't sure, especially since the sheriff had hit him for the third time two weeks ago- but Stiles probably deserved it somehow. Besides, it wasn't the sheriff, it was the whiskey. 

Another two years later, the sheriff depended on Stiles to cook and clean and generally take care of himself and the sheriff at the young age of eleven. Stiles has sores and bandaids and burns but that's okay. At least his dad forgot about the whiskey, and Stiles's tourettes only woke him up every five out of seven nights now, which was better. Also it starts later in the night now, and the worst of ends later in the morning, and unfortunately, but frequently, he has random outbursts throughout the day. He also met the McCall's, and they pretty much adopted him. This is also when he started telling himself other people had it worse. Raphael McCall was an asshole in general, but after six shots of vodka mixed with tequila, he was just as angry at the world as Stiles dad used to be. Stiles is glad for Scott that his dad finally is gone now. 

Scott finds out about the tourettes two months later and forgets completely about it right after he meets Allison. It's a shame too- he was really helpful and now he just glares at him like he has no idea about the tourettes when Stiles starts to tic. 

Two years after that and it's junior year, and the pack is semi kind of slightly functional. Stiles was more of a package deal with Scott- but he was appointed pack cook, which meant that he actually did something, and he was also the occasional researcher. Allison was the bad ass human, Lydia was the full time researcher and part time Banshee, Derek was the alpha, and Scott, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Peter, and Erica did whatever the hell Beta's were supposed to do in a pack, so everything kind of worked out, and Stiles's secret was most definitely safe- considering the fact that he never stays for pack nights, avoids late night puppy piles, and definitely avoids anything to do with spending the night with anyone in the pack because, frankly, Stiles did not want to be made fun of by the king of douchebaggery, Jackson Whittemore and and he may have a small crush on Derek freaking Hale, but it's whatever. Also, Peter is such a creeper wolf and probably wouldn't leave him alone about it, so. There's that. Besides, 95% of the pack probably hates him passionately, and he was pretty sure he was only allowed to stay out of some type of courtesy- also, he was the only one who knew not how to burn water besides Allison for fucks sake; werewolves were hopeless. So he was definitely not expecting Derek fucking Hale to growl at him to stay, and threaten certain death. It was damn hot, this man is such a menace. The pack was sprawled out on each of the three couches, and the mattress was already ready on the floor for the super uncomfortable looking puppy pile that occurred every night, and Stiles knows he would avoid that shit every night even without the tourettes to hide, because werewolves were fucking furnaces, and Stiles had no plans to become a Stiles-Ka-Bob, thank you very much. Plus Derek had a super tight really painful grip on his wrist that Stiles most certainly did not appreciate, and it would be nice if he let go, please. 

"Derek, I really can't it's midnight, I've got to cook dad something that wont kill him by heart attack-"

"You're lying. Also, you haven't stayed a single night with the newly working pack in the past five weeks, and everyone is super angsty, so get over it. "

With that, he pulled Stiles straight into his lap. The whole entire movie Stiles squirmed uncomfortably, earning him a few growls and jabs to he ribs, so Stiles promptly stopped that. Then, it started, and God dammit Stiles could have prevented this if he was a better lier, but he wasn't, and now they were all going to find out and be angry at him like his teachers and his mom and his dad and-

"Stiles, calm the hell down."

Except that did nothing but worry him more, but either Derek didn't notice or care anymore, because he just glared at him and continued to watch the first part of the Hobbit. 

Stiles started tapping at his leg. Then he scratched his wrists and wow, he couldn't make it stop and he should just stop trying because that made it worse and it really hurt- and then he clapped and squealed. Great job Stiles. Way to not let the pack find out. 

Jackson paused the movie and turned to look at him. 

"Stilinski, what the fucking hell was that?"

"S-s-s-sorry, I c-c-cant help-p-p i-it."

Jackson just raised his eyebrow and turned back around. Lydia glanced at him strangly and Scott nodded knowingly- as if, Stiles thought. He looked like he was just remembering that Stiles had a life long disease. Well, whatever. Stiles needed to go before he embarrassed himself anymore anyway. He started to get up, but Derek grabbed at his waist and pulled him back down, the motherfucker. That was not a good idea, Derek. Stiles clapped again, and then squealed, then blinked, then his whole entire leg twitched. This time Jackson turned off the television and everyone turned to Stiles. 

"I'm r-r-really FUCK sorry g-g-guys-s. "

Lydia looked at him concerned, and asked,"Stiles, do you have... Do you have tourettes?" 

Stiles guiltily looked down. Stupid Lydia and her stupid detective and really smart skills. 

"Y-yes! I m-m-mean no. I-i-i-i mean k-k-k-kinda? "

That started angry outburst, with questions so harsh that made Stiles flinch until Derek roared and everyone shut up. He turned Stiles's head until they were looking directly into each other's eyes, and asked him why he didn't say anything and Stiles's heart pretty much melted so he had to tell Derek. 

"Well, I-i thought SHIT I wasn't pack-k-k, and that y-y-you g-guys wouldn't care, s-so I did-did-did not tell you until you found out just n-now DAMN. "

Derek growled and kissed Stiles in front of everyone, which would usually be really embarrassing but Derek's tounge was wonderful. 

Stiles had to stop the kiss though, because of another involuntary squeal clap combination, and blushed. 

" Stiles of course you're pack. We're all of course not happy that you didn't tell us, but we all love you and will help you no matter what. Right? "

Everyone nodded their heads eagerly and sincerely, which kind of ripped up all of Stiles's insecurities. Like thick paper. Which was definitely a good start to start actually acting like part of the pack. 

" Also, it's sort of cute. "

And if Stiles wanted to marry Derek after he said that, who could blame him?


End file.
